


Under the Tide

by SerenStone



Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM References, Communication, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Other, We Stan Ghosts in this House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenStone/pseuds/SerenStone
Summary: Prompt: Chvrches' song "Under the Tide"
Relationships: Female Guardian/Ghost (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583290
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Under the Tide

Shry threw on her coat, hoping it wasn’t obvious how breathless and flushed from Isaac’s ministrations she was. Zavala always wanted her at the worst times. She grabbed her satchel and her helmet and hurried through the hangar into the Tower, Isaac tucked into the crook of her elbow. She wasn’t sure if she was assuming the smugness she was reading from his shell posture or not.

Enduring Zavala’s mind-numbing speeches was bad enough under normal circumstances. Standing at attention while he lectured her when she’d just orgasmed six times in forty minutes was a fresh form of torture. The amount of work it took to keep the dopey grin off her face was in and of itself impressive. By the time she figured out that it was okay to leave, the only thing she knew Zavala had said was her name. 

She vaulted down from Zavala’s post to the maintenance catwalks and found a secluded corner and there she fell to giggling, cupping Isaac in her hands. “You’re going to have to give me a summary later,” she told him between giggles. “I have no idea what any of that was.”

“I have prepared for that eventuality,” he noted and now she was sure he was smug.

“You,” she fell to laughing again, one hand going over her mouth to muffle the noise. “Of course you have.”

Once she was certain she wouldn’t make any more of a fool of herself Shry got to her feet and made her way back to the hangar, pausing only to watch a Vor Pyl model jumpship launch. She dropped her helmet and satchel and stripped out of her coat immediately upon entry of their jumpship. “Now, where were we?” she held her arms out and grinned at Isaac. 

“Tidying up,” he didn’t look up from where he was transmatting cord into neat coils. 

Shry huffed a laugh and started putting things away. 

“I wish to revisit our Rules,” Isaac announced once the ship was put to rights. He hovered near his console.

She looked up, surprised. “Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“Our original arrangement has no particulars regarding exclusivity,” he explained.

Shry held herself carefully to maintain control of her emotional reaction. “Okay,” she settled onto one of the more comfortable chairs. She took a moment to enjoy the way the cushions of the seat pressed against her current sensitivities before bringing her attention back to Isaac. “Go ahead.”

“I wish for our arrangement to note that I make no claims upon the fullness of your attention.”

“What?” she blinked, not quite parsing his words.

“I do not expect you to spend your energies only with me,” he explained. “If that is something you desire, I am happy to oblige but I do not believe that to be the case.”

Something in Shry relaxed so rapidly she was almost dizzy. “No, I-” she paused to shake herself. “I’d like for this to be at least a little open.”

“I have some qualifiers that I would like to negotiate with you,” Isaac admitted.

“Hit me,” she said immediately. 

Isaac leveled her with a look that somehow implied he was eyeing her over the rim of a pair of glasses. “Perhaps another time.” And wasn’t that an idea? “In the meantime, it would be my preference to know the identity of any other partners you might have. I have no wish to approve or disapprove, simply to have a concept of the context in which my own work exists.”

 _The context in which my own work exists, oh stars above._ She felt a bit faint. “That seems reasonable to me,” she agreed, swallowing. 

“Would you be willing to update your Consent and Preferences Charts as you learn?”

“Of course,” she grinned. He always wanted to know more.

“This next is… less a preference of mine and more a boundary,” he said slowly. “If anyone breaks your trust or otherwise violates the bounds of consent I would have their identity.”

Shry tilted her head, watching him. “Mind explaining why?”

“Aside from the obvious desire for your safety,” he began, the plates of his shell shifting. “If someone has recently violated your trust and boundaries it would be best if I accounted for that breach in my own efforts.”

“Why?” she asked again, enthralled as always by his approach and perspective.

“So that I may be appropriately sensitive or otherwise in re-establishing evidence of my own trustworthiness and dominance.”

Shry was lost and she knew it. It was the way he so precisely enunciated the Ds in “and dominance” that did it. “Approved without question. Isaac, please-”

The Ghost scanned her. “We shall complete this discussion,” he told her, amusement and fondness in his tone.

“I want to,” she agreed, fighting to keep herself from reaching for him.

Isaac’s voice was quiet and tender. “Very well. Let us commence.”


End file.
